Herzschlag
by BineBlack
Summary: ONESHOT! Spoiler zu Band 7! Ron hat Harry gerettet und ist wieder zurück. aber das Wiedersehen mit Hermine ist nicht so verlaufen, wie er gehofft hat. Warum nicht? Lest selbst! Achtung, sehr gefühlsbetont. Don´t like, don´t read.


**ACHTUNG, Spoiler zu Band 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Nichts meines, alles nur Ausschmückung einer hoffnungslos romantischen Natur von einer Szene aus Band 7 der Harry Potter-Bücherreihe. Ich verdiene kein Geld, hoffe aber trotzdem auf die eine oder andere Review.

_**A/N:** Diese Szene in Band 7 hat mich einfach nicht mehr los gelassen. Warnung, sie ist nicht realistisch und sicher absolut nicht in JKR´s Sinne. Sie hatte diese Nacht sicher nicht für die beiden Akteure geplant. Aber sich finde, dass Ron und Hermine sie verdienen._

_Wem dieses Pairing nicht gefällt, bitte nicht weiter lesen. Außerdem ist dieser Oneshot auch ausnahmsweise nicht beta gelesen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht abwarten es zu veröffentlichen. Seid also nicht allzu kritisch wegen Grammatik- oder Rechtschreibfehlern._

_Sollte es euch aber trotz allem gefallen, lasst mir bitte ein Review da._

**Herzschlag**

Sie fürchtete sich. Und sie war wütend. Himmel, Hermine war in ihrem gesamten bisherigen Leben wohl noch nie so wütend gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick, in diesem Zelt, auf diesen Menschen. Und dabei schaffte Ron es seit sie 11 Jahre alt gewesen war, sie bis zur Raserei zu reizen. Sie kannte das, kannte ihn nicht anders, und deswegen schaffte sie es normalerweise zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit sich ihm zu stellen, ihm Paroli zu bieten, auf diese intelligente, selbstbewusste Art. Ihm gegenüber war sie immer selbstbewusst. Aber noch nie war sie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie ihn verletzen wollte. Wirklich verletzen. Und das nicht mit Worten. Worte hätten nicht ausgereicht.

Während sie hinauf an das dunkle Zeltdach starrte, sah sie ihn genau vor sich stehen. Wie er plötzlich aufgetaucht war, aus dem Nichts, wie ein substanzloser Geist. Sie sah Harry, der beinah Beifall heischend auf sie hinunter lächelte, als sei er es gewesen, der den Jeanie aus der Flasche befreit hätte. Und Ron, wie er fast verloren im Eingang des Zeltes stand, dieses beinah ängstliche Lächeln, die halb erhobenen Arme, fast so als wolle er sie umarmen, so sehr wie sie es schon seit Ewigkeiten wollte, nicht freundschaftlich, nicht kumpelhaft. Einen Moment lang hatte sie in seinen blauen Augen die gleiche Sehnsucht gesehen die sie tief in sich fühlte, seit nunmehr einer halben Ewigkeit. Ihn zu berühren. Wirklich zu fühlen.

Aber dann war diese Wut in ihr los gebrochen. Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, fast wahnsinnig vor Qual, weil er wieder da war, aber nicht ihretwegen, sondern weil er eine Pflicht hatte, gegenüber Harry, gegenüber der Welt. Er war ein Teil des glorreichen Trios. Er war nicht zurück gekehrt, als sie weinend nach ihm gerufen, fast geschriene hatte. Er war nicht zurückgekehrt, als sie schluchzend in ihren viel zu dünnen Schlafsack gehüllt vorgegeben hatte zu schlafen, um Harry nicht zu ängstigen, obwohl daran nicht einmal zu denken gewesen war.

In diesem Augenblick hatte Hermine zum ersten Mal begriffen, warum die Dichter sagten, dass Liebe und Hass so nah beieinander lagen.

Wieder eine verpasste Gelegenheit. Wie schon so viele. Offenbar schienen ihre Leben keinen gemeinsamen Augenblick zu besitzen, sie verpassten sich immer um Haaresbreite.

Fast schon trotzig wischte sie mit dem Handrücken die Tränen fort, die unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinabstürzten, und versuchte zu schlafen. Die Augen fest geschlossen befahl sie ihrem Geist zur Ruhe zu kommen. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Der Wind heulte zu bedrohlich, die Bäume um sie herum knarzte und die Zeltplane führte einen teuflischen Tanz auf, der ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellte und ihr Herz trommeln ließ, so laut, dass es jeder hören musste.

Sie fürchtete sich vor dem da draußen. Vor den dunklen Mächten, die sie umkreisten wie Geier ihre Beute. Die ihren Tod forderten. Nicht nur Harrys Tod, sondern ihrer aller. Und die vielleicht siegen würden.

Ein Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie knapp sie dem sicheren Tod schon so oft entgangen waren. Das Ministerium. Das Haus der Lovegoods. Und schließlich Godric Hollow. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte es nicht noch einmal ertragen.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit harrte Hermine wie ein junges Tier zusammengerollt auf ihrer Schlafstatt, fühlte sich einsam und verloren, hoffnungslos. Widerstand ihrem Sehen, dass sie dazu drängte, zu …

Ja, zu was?! Sie konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten, bis sie ein Rascheln neben sich vernahm, und ein leises Seufzen. Dieses winzige Geräusch hallte in ihr wieder, fand sein Echo in ihrem Herzen. Und ehe sie wusste was sie tat hatte sie sich erhoben, ein wenig linkisch, und die drei Schritte überwunden, die sie trennten.

Ron saß aufrecht, den Rücken an die Zeltwand gelehnt, den Kopf gesenkt, eigentlich nur ein Schemen. Sein Gesicht blieb hinter seinem roten, etwas längeren Haar verborgen, und er hob den Blick erst, als ihre Zehen sich fast berührten. Sein Blick hob sich dem ihren entgegen, sie wusste es, auch wenn es in der völligen Dunkelheit kaum auszumachen war. Sie spürte es.

Beide sagten nichts. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, fast als befürchteten sie der Andere würde die Flucht ergreifen bei einer unbedachten Bewegung. Und so falsch war dieser Gedanke gar nicht, betraten beide mit diesem Blick doch vollkommen neues Terrain. Weg von den sich ewig zankenden Freunden. Weg von den Kindern, die peinlich berührt zurück zuckten, wenn sie sich zufällig berührten. Diese Menschen hatten in diesem Augenblick keinen Platz mehr. Sie verschwanden, brannten zu Asche und wurden von dem Wintersturm draußen fort gerissen. Zurück blieben nur sie.

Und dann war da seine Hand. Vorsichtig, tastend, zuerst nur ein Hauch von einer Berührung, Fingerspitze an Handfläche, nicht mehr. Hermine schloss die Augen, erspürte die Intensität, die von ihm ausging, die sie ruhiger machte, ihr Frieden gab. Spürte, wie seine Finger sich höher schoben, fast streichelten, bis sie den rasenden Puls an ihrem Handgelenk erreichten und dort verharrte, wartend, suchend.

Und sie fanden.

Fast automatisch schloss Hermine ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk, erwiderte die Berührung und fühlte auch seinen Griff erstarken. Niemand von ihnen sprach, es bedurfte keiner Worte. Nur Sekunden, Wimpernschläge später war sie neben ihm, ließ seine Wärme sie umhüllen, genoss es wie er führsorglich die Decke über sie schlug und einen Arm um sie schlang, fast so als wolle er sie verteidigen, vor allem und jedem, egal ob Todesser oder Harry, der sicher am nächsten Morgen die Stirn runzeln würde wenn er sie fand, gestern noch Todfeinde und heute ineinander verschlungen wie Blumenranken. Es war ihr egal. Morgen würde sie sich um solche Dinge kümmern. Jetzt nicht. Es war nicht wichtig. In diesem Augenblick war nur sein Herzschlag wichtig, der ruhig und stetig war, genauso wie nur Minuten später sein Atem.

Und auch Hermine war ruhig. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde, nachdem die Sonne den Zauber des Augenblicks gelöscht hatte. Noch waren diese Empfindungen zu jung, zu frisch, sie würde eine Weile brauchen um sie einzuordnen. Aber in dieser Nacht zählte es einzig und allein, dass er da war. Dass er ihr nah war. Und das sie endlich wieder schlafen konnte. Bei ihm …


End file.
